hollyoaks_villagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dog In The Pond
The Dog In The Pond (commonly known as The Dog, briefly named as The Jolly Roger) is a local pub in Hollyoaks village. It has been the centre of the show's setting since it began in 1995. In the beginning of the series, The Dog is owned and run by Greg Andersen and his wife Jane Andersen until 1996. When they move to the United States, Greg sells The Dog to his brother-in-law Jack Osborne. Jack's son Darren Osborne buys half soon after. The pub was burnt down in episodes airing in September 2006, which killed 5 regular characters. Storylines In September 2006, rapist Sam Owen sets fire to The Dog and caused it to explode. The fire kills Sam, Mel Burton, Sophie Burton, Joe Spencer and Olivia Johnson. The pub is refurbished soon after and a plaque is added in memorial to the deceased. Darren loses his half of The Dog in a poker game to Warren Fox. Warren's gangster friends take several people hostage in late 2007 and Darren is shot. Soon after, Warren sells his half back to Jack. The Osborne family begin having money troubles during 2008, which leads to Jack faking his death. After it is revealed and Jack is jailed, his wife Frankie Osborne auctions The Dog and gives Neville Ashworth money so he could out-bid Warren. Nev renames the pub The Jolly Roger, but quickly changes it back to its original name after he discovers it has become a gay bar. The Ashworths own The Dog until 2010, when they move abroad and sell it to Carl Costello. The Costello family then move in. As the new owners, the Costello family hire Jack Osborne as manager. Silas Blissett, father of Heidi Costello soon moves in. Warren Fox stages a break in which nearly goes wrong when Carl and Riley Costello try to stand up to the thieves. He intervenes and they leave. Warren Fox's friend, Rocco beats Riley in a bet for his fathers England squad cap so Riley stages a break in at the Dog. In late 2011 Heidi is murdered by her father Silas and Carl moves to America with his son Jason leaving other son Riley in charge, however Riley decides to move out and asks Darren and Jack Osborne to move in and run the place for him, making them licensees again. In 2012, Building work on the Dog took place off-screen after Riley Costello decided that it was time for a major refurbishment. The Grand Opening took place on 15 June 2012, but was interrupted after the Osborne's realise that the Savages have taken up residence in their new houseboat just outside the pub. In October 2012, Riley is shot dead by Simon Walker and leaves the pub to Mitzeee. Mitzeee departs in 2013 and puts the pub up for sale, giving The Osbornes 5 weeks to come up with the money or she would sell it elsewhere. Seamus Brady won a huge sum of money due to him gambling, he lost the slip which Darren Osborne found. When Seamus died, he was able to put in an offer for The Dog In The Pond, which Mitzee accepted. Darren and his wife Nancy Osborne have since exchanged contracts and are the new owners of The Dog. In 2014 following Nancy's affair with Rick Spencer being exposed, Nancy and Darren split up days after getting remarried. Darren offers to buy Nancy's half of The Dog and days later the contracts are exchanged making Darren the sole owner of The Dog. In October 2015, Jack reveals that he's sold the pub due to money problems. The Osborne's move out of the pub and into 17 Basswood Road, and new owner of the pub Mac Nightingale moves in with his family (Ellie, Nathan, Alfie and Rachel), Mac's fiancée Neeta moves in a month later. Deaths Staff Present Owners/Landlords/Landladies Present Staff Past Owners/Landlords/Landladies Past Staff Residents For residents, see: 1 Stockton Lane. Gallery TheDogFire.jpg|The Dog Fire in 2006 InsideTheDog.jpg|Inside The Dog Category:Businesses Category:Stockton Lane Buildings Category:Residences in Hollyoaks Category:Residential Buildings Category:Places in Hollyoaks Village Category:Businesses in Hollyoaks Category:Commercial Buildings